


Close your eyes (and sleep)

by castheangel666



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: :), Did i spell that right, Good Friends, He's so cute, I love him, Non-toxic masculenity, Oops, Sleepy Rami, probably not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castheangel666/pseuds/castheangel666
Summary: Rami sleeping on his friends/unclesBased on all the gifs of Rami leaning his head on them and being like "bed :)"





	1. Joeeee

Rami was exhausted. He’d had to wake up at six to get to his first interview and he’d been running around ever since. He loved doing interviews for the fans, even if they emotionally drained him, but he only got a few hours of sleep and he just wanted to go to bed. He’d barely even had time to eat lunch before he was sent off to another one. It was seven o’clock now and he was at Joe’s for dinner. 

 

“You okay, Rami?” Joe looked over at him worriedly. They were sitting on the couch and drinking tea while they watched TV and it was making Rami even sleepier.

 

“Tired,” Rami shrugged, leaning his head against Joe’s shoulder.

 

“Long day?”

 

“You wouldn’t believe it. I don’t blame Freddie for being rude to the interviewers,” he mumbled, closing his eyes.

 

Joe sipped his tea peacefully for a few more minutes and felt Rami’s full weight drop on him.

 

“Rami?” 

 

Rami’s eyes were closed and his lashes fluttered softly. It was truly adorable. Joe shook his head happily, putting down his tea and shifting his body so Rami was lying on his chest. He ran his hands through Rami’s hair and smiled as Rami sighed pleasedly.

 

Joe took a picture and sent it to the BoRhap group chat.

  
  


**Joe Deacon:** poor Rami got tuckered out.

**Benny Boi:** awww

**Gwil:** he looks so sweet

**Gwil:** you’d never think he’s a brat when he’s awake

**Joe Deacon:** XD

  
  


Joe continued petting Rami’s head and closed his eyes. He wasn’t moving for a while.

 

***

 

Rami woke up and felt a warm body underneath him.

 

“Hm?” he looked up and squeaked, falling off the couch. He had fallen asleep on Joe! Oh, that was so embarrassing. He stood up, just as Joe opened his eyes.

 

“What are you doing?” he asked, yawning, “it’s, like, four am. Come back.”

 

“W-what?” Rami stammered. 

 

“You’re warm, so shut up and get back here,” Joe pulled Rami back and trapped him with his arms. Rami struggled for a minute before sighing and relaxing into his best friend.

 

“Good night, Joe.”   
  


“Good night, Rami.”


	2. Gwwillyyyymmmm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwilym with his sleepy boi

Rami was coming to the UK to visit and Gwilym was in charge of picking him up and bringing him back to the flat that he and Ben shared.

 

“Rami!” he cried, rushing forward to hug his Egyptian-American friend.

 

“Hey, Gwil,” he smiled tiredly, “How are you so awake?”

 

“It’s noon, Rami,” Gwilym reminded him, leading him to the taxi waiting outside, “most people are awake at this point.”

 

“It’s four am in Cali,” Rami shrugged, “and I’ve been on that damn plane for like. Twelve hours.”

 

“Why didn’t you sleep on the plane, you idiot?” 

 

“Too bouncy.” Rami’s steps were getting wobbly and unsure. Gwilym helped him inside the taxi and told the cabby where to go.

 

“I’m so goddamn tired,” Rami told him, leaning against his taller body.

 

“Go to sleep, I’ll wake you up when we get there.”

 

Gwilym might have underestimated how cute Rami was when he slept and overestimated how far the apartment was.

 

“Ugh,” he shook his head with a smile, “you owe me one, Ram.”

 

Gwilym scooped Rami into his arms and carried him into the house. Rami curled into the warmth of his body.

 

“Is that Rami?” Ben called from the kitchen.

 

“He fell asleep in the car,” Gwilym said, laying the sleeping man on the pull-out couch, “poor guy hasn’t slept in days.”

 

“And it’s four am where he lives.”

 

Gwilym nodded and sat next to Rami, turned on the TV and waited to him to wake up.

  
  
  


Rami mumbled incoherently as he woke up. There was a soft surface under him that didn’t feel like an airplane seat. He could hear chatting. Where was he?

 

Gwilym laughed as Rami looked around in confusion.

 

“What happened?” he asked.

 

“You fell asleep in the car and I didn’t have the heart to wake you up.” Just like that, Rami’s cheeks were tinged with pink.

 

“I’m so sorry,” he squeezed his eyes shut, “oh my god, you carried me, oh my god.”   
  


“It’s fine. You weigh, like, fifty pounds,” Gwilym waved him off.

 

“I do not!”

 

“Do so.”

 

“Do not!”

 

“Yeah, you do so!” Ben shouted.

 

Rami pouted and leaned against Gwilym again.


	3. BENNNYYYY BOI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben taking care of his Egyptian friendo

It had been a long day on set for everyone, but especially for everyone’s favourite Egyptian. He had been up since six shooting scenes and, honestly? He hadn’t eaten all day either. He wandered mindlessly through the trailers, too restless to sleep and too sleepy to join everyone at the bar.

 

“Rami?” Ben called, “What are you doing outside?”   
  


“Hm?” Rami looked up in surprise, “Not much, man, just kinda wandering.”

 

“You look exhausted,” the blond Brit frowned, “why aren’t you in bed?”

 

“My mind won’t shut the fuck up. Anxiety and shit. You know,” Rami half-smiled, “nothing I’m not used to.”

 

“Hmm,” Ben nodded, taking a sip of his drink, “come on, we can hang out together for a bit.”

 

Rami was going to decline, but it was getting chilly and he was feeling rather lonely.

 

“Wanna beer?” Ben offered. 

 

“Thanks,” Rami sipped it slowly, sitting on Ben’s bed. Ben sat next to him, tucking his feet under the blankets.

 

“Have you eaten?” Ben asked.

 

“What? Yeah. Yeah, I ate earlier,” Rami lied.

 

Ben narrowed his eyes. “No, you didn’t.”

 

“Did so!” He most certainly hadn't. He hadn’t had time, plus he wasn’t hungry.

 

“Don’t lie to me!” Ben growled playfully, poking Rami’s ribs. Rami flinched away with a loud squeal.

 

“Oh my god!” he gasped, “Rami, are you ticklish?”

 

“No!” Rami stood up and made for the door, but Ben grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, pinning him to the couch.

 

Rami twitched and squirmed as Ben poked his belly. Giggles spilled out of Rami’s mouth as Ben’s hands got more aggressive. 

 

“Ben! Stop it!” Rami begged, “Please!”

 

Ben finally relented after a few minutes. Rami giggled some more as he leaned his head against the blond’s shoulder. He felt his eyes get heavy until he fell asleep.

 

Ben smiled at his friend and pulled a blanket over them and joined him in dreamland.

  
  


Rami woke up, hours later, and snuggled more into Ben’s side. He was going to have to eat soon, lest there be a repeat of last night.


End file.
